<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step sister ( Yandere inarizaki x reader ) by KETL17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556750">Step sister ( Yandere inarizaki x reader )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KETL17/pseuds/KETL17'>KETL17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Blood, Fanfic, Gore, Haikyuu - Freeform, Horror, Inarizaki, Multi, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KETL17/pseuds/KETL17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L/N Y/N was living a normal life until her parents divorce and when she met her step dad and her step brothers the miya twins she was forced to attend to inarizaki and fall in the volleyball team trap and hands</p>
<p>Warning ⚠️ </p>
<p>The story contain </p>
<p>Hard language , sexual content, Torture methods ,blood ,and violent crimes<br/>You have been warned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inarizaki Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step sister ( Yandere inarizaki x reader )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contain mature stuff don't read if you don't like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reader pov </p>
<p>I heard a loud slapping noise My dad hitting my mom I Entered the living room And saw my dad keep doing that I rushed to my dad holding his hand </p>
<p>" Dad stop what the heck is wrong with you ?" </p>
<p>He moved me aside and hit me </p>
<p>" your stupid mom cheated on me with miya kazuto "<br/>
I looked at my mom confused she looked down feeling shame on her self </p>
<p>" Is that true?" I knew the answer by the look in her eyes " even though dad you don't have to abuse her like that she is the mother of your daughter "</p>
<p>" THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO KISS HER HEAD AND CONGRATULATING HER " </p>
<p>" Mom Are you okay with divorce " she looked at me teary eyes and nodded </p>
<p>" Let's have a divorce okumora " mom said trying to stay strong </p>
<p>My dad sighed loudly "<br/>
Okay but you are keeping the girl and I am not giving you anything "<br/>
I looked at him concerned then my mom </p>
<p>" Okay I will take (Y/N)" </p>
<p>My dad wasn't good to me that much he would hit me If I get A in exam without plus or somebody being smarter than he never cared of teaching me neither taking me to special courses </p>
<p>He got out of the house and my mom cried she hugged me and I hugged her back it is her fault but my dad wasn't that good to her I rubbed her back </p>
<p>" It is OK (Y/N) I will call kazuto he will help us " she rushed to the phone </p>
<p>" No mom we are going to live alone in a small apartment I will go to work and we will find a way " </p>
<p>" No believe me he is a kind man he will treat us right not like your dad " </p>
<p>" You sure mom ?" She nodded<br/>
' Maybe he is a nice man And will treat my mom right after all it is his fault too ' I lied to my self But I was a bad liar and I know he wasn't kind at all my mom called him and he came picked us </p>
<p>" You don't have to be concerned about anything sakura I will take care if both of you very well " </p>
<p>He helped us packing our stuff and my mom sit in the passenger seat while I sit in the back seat Admiring the veiw outside it was raining and we are in September </p>
<p>" (Y/N) feel your self home when we arrive you will meet my sons they are your age " I nodded at him ' at least he is trying to comfort us ' I watched him and my mom he held my mom's hand and kissed her knuckles not looking at the street </p>
<p>Man we just ran from my dad and you are flirting with my mom and I am 16 Are you stupid </p>
<p>" Mr.Miya I am a bit concerned about the way If you can focus because I don't wanna die early " I said in a loud tone I was pissed he chuckled and looked at the way </p>
<p>" You don't have to call me mr. miya (Y/N) just call me kazuto We will change that too soon " he said looking at the front mirror his eyes focused on me he winked at me </p>
<p>' Man you are disgusting me what do you mean ' </p>
<p>" It is ok I love calling you mr. miya " </p>
<p>" I am sorry she is a bit defensive around her feelings " my mom said </p>
<p>' seriously mom I am not You guys are just weird do it alone ' </p>
<p>" I am not but The environment is weird for me " </p>
<p>" you are right you must be tired too .... You can relax when we arrive " kazuto said </p>
<p>" yeah sure "' I bet ' </p>
<p>His house wasn't that far </p>
<p>We get down Entering his big house </p>
<p>" osmau Atsumu come down " </p>
<p>The called guys came down  My mom was always freind with their dad but I never talked to them </p>
<p>" sakura and (Y/N) are living with us from now and on Sakura come with me and you two help (Y/N) with her stuff " </p>
<p>The nodded </p>
<p>" hey (Y/N) " </p>
<p>" hey guys " I said back they helped me with my bags guiding me to my room </p>
<p>" It seems like you grew taller " atsumu said chuckling </p>
<p>" I kind of I wish though " </p>
<p>" I know your feelings " osmau said </p>
<p>" But you are tall osamu even taller than atsumu " </p>
<p>" I know but I mean .... here's your room " </p>
<p>I entered It was good just like my old one </p>
<p>" Which school are you going to ?" </p>
<p>" I was in zenin academy It was a private school " </p>
<p>" You should attend to inarizaki" </p>
<p>" I think I will .... seeing the way my life is going " </p>
<p>" should we help you unpacking?" Osamu asked </p>
<p>I shake my head </p>
<p>" but why " Atsumu asked but osamy pushed him </p>
<p>I wonder how long I will live here<br/>
Months past And we were living fine my mom and dad divorced and my mom married kazuta san Inarizaki was a good school but the volleyball second year and third year were very weird<br/>
Touching me a lot looking at me </p>
<p>We were home alone just come back from school </p>
<p>" (Y/N) Let's eat something "<br/>
Osamu said </p>
<p>" Ok " we entered the kitchen and I was about to make something but I didn't feel my feet on the ground osamu placed me on the counter and started kissing me I pushed him but he didn't move and started making out with me </p>
<p>" you are disgusting what is wrong with you " I yelled at him he placed his hand on my mouth</p>
<p>" we don't want to make so much noises " I looked at him confused and disgusted I felt somebody removing my skirt and panties My eyed widened and osmau did the rest they raped me that night and I couldn't say anything as my mom didn't listen </p>
<p>after that the other kept doing that to till things get worse and worse </p>
<p>This is just a trailer I will post it soon </p>
<p>And you can also read it on my Wattpad account " KETL17"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>